


抵抗最小的路径

by algor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Sex, Forced Sex, Fuck Or Consequence Is Not Consent, M/M, Non-con Drug Use, 中文翻译, 但他们都在尽力, 受害者责备（自己）, 性花粉, 极不安全的性, 蝙蝠侠糟糕的一天, 诚恳的, 超人糟糕的一天, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algor/pseuds/algor
Summary: 蝙蝠牺牲自己。(或: 一项关于力量差距巨大时强大个体们引导迷醉情爱的策略列举，并用一场微妙的自然事件举例说明。)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超人/蝙蝠侠
Kudos: 18





	抵抗最小的路径

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Path of Least Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851310) by [Gement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement/pseuds/Gement). 



> 谢谢Gement的翻译授权，Gement所写的这个故事是我见过最还原角色的pwp之一，希望大家和我一样享受阅读它的过程。  
> 为我的翻译质量提前道歉，我努力将自己在ddl中弄糊涂的语言功能拨回正轨，我努力。  
> 

  
布鲁斯感觉到的冲击波比听到的更多，亚音速冲击波穿过他的身体：“没时间了，让我搭个便车。”

  
克拉克点点头，伸出一只胳膊搂住他。放在腋下的手作为施力支持来说不安全到可笑，但是对于超人来说，唯一重要的是保持身体接触就够了，惯性是发生在其他人身上的事情。

他们飞射向空中，布鲁斯放松下来调整着呼吸。当他们着陆时，他需要保证自己应对环境的灵活性。南边，他对这里的街道了解不够。阳光照射在大都会的天际线上，但是他的目镜为了适应光线调了色。尘埃云仍在缓缓形成。

布鲁斯把一只手放在腰带上，脚一接触到地面他就给自己的嘴和鼻子上戴了一个过滤器；烟雾可能是有毒的。“这里的布局? ”

克拉克眼睛扫视了一圈：“炸弹炸毁了内部支撑。很多重型机械，某种制造厂。中心附近没有人。在我从屋顶下来前不要进去。”

“终于来了，”一个男人的声音从他们左边传来，“被什么绊住脚了吗，树上有只小猫? ”

他们两个都转过身去看。那个剪影大约有100米远，但布鲁斯还未得到足够时间分析那个 **火箭发射器** 的细节就—— _“砰”-“嘶嘶”-“叮”_ 。克拉克站到了他和炮弹之间，比眨眼还快。在他们脚边的地上有什么东西嘎嘎作响。

布鲁斯把斗篷披得太晚了，粘稠的液体溅到他的脸上，还堵塞了过滤器。没能喘好第一口气，所以最多还能憋九十秒他就不得不开始呼吸他们周围升起的云雾了。

“好好享受鸡尾酒吧，我要走了。”

克拉克本应该去追那个枪手的，但他正在擦他的脸。糟糕的信号。布鲁斯抓起一节红斗篷，以最快的速度拿出他的毒理分析仪。他用它擦过自己的脸。

“接触式镇静剂，Profile 3，你有10%的抵抗力。”读数通过他的通讯传来，该死，“接触式兴奋剂，来源不明，最接近的匹配为Ivy-45。预计90％的抵抗。”克拉克正在旁侧一边吐口水，一边用他的湿手擦眼睛。妈的，妈的，妈的。“可能的欢欣效应包括——”

布鲁斯轻轻地敲了敲耳朵让读数暂停，然后扯掉了堵住的过滤器。他还剩下几句话：“超人，我们必须离开。”

“他要逃走了。”克拉克看向布鲁斯的护手，他正抓着他的披风。

“让他走。战术撤退，我们必须远离市民，立刻。”

“我们? ”认知已经受到影响。

“远离市民，你被下药了。”

“哦，但你呢? ”

“我也是。飞上去，现在。”他咬紧牙关，努力不要吸气。

谢天谢地，克拉克照他说的做了。他们刚穿过云层，布鲁斯就立刻喘了一口气。“从水中过去，冲洗一下。”他轻轻地敲了敲耳朵。协调性已经开始下降，他能感觉到镇静剂在发挥作用。至少他限制了皮肤的暴露：如果才几平方厘米的脸部暴露就导致了他这么重的反应，整个剂量肯定足以使一匹马倒下。或者，也可能是他更易感……“打开分析，对氪星人。”

“镇静剂， 100%抵抗。”他们撞进了大西洋。海水拍击着他的脸，衣服全湿了。“兴奋剂，抵抗力未知。影响未知，但可能存在。”他们浮出水面，布鲁斯咳嗽了几声。

他们向北前进，越来越快。  
  
“听起来不妙，”克拉克交谈道，“你应该可以在我那儿制作任何我们需要的解药。”他忽略了镇静剂的部分，也没有注意到布鲁斯的生命迹象是在变迟缓。  
  
“如果可以的话，当你到的时候把这个插入你的系统。”布鲁斯向克拉克挥了挥，但是那个读数器却从他的手指间滑落，沉入了北大西洋。 _情况不妙。_  
  
“抱歉。”克拉克把布鲁斯放在冰上，然后去拿他那可笑的前门钥匙。  
  
布鲁斯试着集中注意力。从毒藤的角度来看，Ivy-45是一个彻底的失败，性唤醒的能力超过了催眠性能。如此他还是有可能控制住克拉克的：催眠效果在本就意愿一致的受试者身上效果更好。最好不去中和掉镇静剂，肌肉松弛成分很快就会在他身上起效。  
  
克拉克轻轻地把他提起来，用公主抱把他带进去。“让我把你从寒冷中解救出来。”他的声音很柔和。在零度以下的盐水里浸着，布鲁斯本有可能就那样睡着。  
  
门在他们身后隆隆地关上了。“如果要暖合起来你得——”克拉克停了下来，“呃，这是，你提到的那种欢欣效应。”  
  
“春药。”  
  
“布鲁斯。”  
  
“你远离了市民。”  
  
“我没有远离你。”克拉克把他抱得更近。克拉克闻起来很好，克拉克一直闻起来很好。  
  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛：“我，好过于其他任何人。”  
  
克拉克把布鲁斯抱到柔软的东西上好休息，但没有让他自己睡去：“那不是……我不能……”  
  
“如果你能坚持，很棒。如果你不能……”布鲁斯谨慎地说，“没关系的。小心别杀了我。用润滑。去拿润滑。现在就去。”  
  
克拉克跑开了大概一秒钟：“明白。但我不会的，我不会伤害你。”  
  
“好，谢谢。”布鲁斯知道最好不要争辩。他们俩现在都没有逻辑可言。  
  
“你不能就这样呆着，你湿透了。这听起来像是个借口，这是借口吗? ”克拉克的声音有些紧张。  
  
“没事的，克拉克，体温过低也不行。”  
  
布鲁斯让自己放松。克拉克脱下了他的护手，然后脱下了他的靴子。如果是在其他情况下，他会用他的超级速度，这会儿时间够整套衣服都丢在地板上了。但克拉克只是慢慢地解开装甲带，双手颤抖着把头罩从布鲁斯的脸上拿开。他吻了吻布鲁斯的额头。那感觉很不错。  
  
“我需要解开腰带才能脱掉装甲。”克拉克摸着他的头发。  
  
布鲁斯戳了戳腰带。没反应。他现在没有身体协调能力，很可能会引爆什么东西、伤害到自己：“打破它。”  
  
劈啪作响，万能腰带的完整性被破坏时它释放了10千伏电。克拉克倒抽了一口冷气：“那个……哇，好痒。”  
  
“过度敏感。”  
  
“是的。”克拉克取下装甲，手抚摸着布鲁斯紧身衣的弹性纤维，他的躯干、大腿、手臂，“我想……”  
  
布鲁斯什么也没说。最小的反应就是最小的刺激，可能会让他慢下来。  
  
克拉克没有把他从衣服里剥出来，只是有条不紊地把衣服撕开，一次撕开一个部位，先从手腕开始，然后是脚踝。布鲁斯越来越多的皮肤暴露在空气里刺痛，直到他赤裸裸地躺在那里。他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“你冻僵了。给你。”一阵风刮过，克拉克就躺在了他身边，皮肤贴着皮肤，相反的胳膊慢慢地摩擦着。勃起紧贴着大腿。“哦。你还躺在它们上面。对不起。”克拉克把他抱起来，清理掉床上湿漉漉的弹性纤维，但他又喘了一口气、做了几次深呼吸才动，“对不起。你有90% 抵抗，对吧？你不知道你摸起来有多棒。”  
  
他们又躺下了，布鲁斯慢慢地点了点头。“一些想法。在接种完善的疫苗之前先试药几次。”他不确定自己是否大声说完了这句话。可能吧，差不多了。  
  
“你完全晕头转向，是不是? ”克拉克又轻声说道。他用手指描绘着布鲁斯的眼皮，“我不应该觉得这很性感。我居然觉得这样很辣，真是毛骨悚然。”  
  
“油毡。”布鲁斯说，“北极熊。经济政策。”  
  
“什么? ”  
  
“沃说的是经济政策，性感吗? ”  
  
克拉克笑了：“对，好吧，全都很性感。但是你，像这样……”他抚摸着布鲁斯的身体，轻抚过他的背，“你，迟钝又无助。更辣了。真美。”  
  
_我总是迟钝又无助_ ，布鲁斯想， _在你身边的时候_ 。  
  
“不是这样的。”  
  
尊严是留给别人的，那些没有被迷晕、旁边没有一位需要被安抚而且有吸引力到不人道的裸体工作伙伴的人。布鲁斯举起异常沉重的一只手臂，把它搭在克拉克的肩膀上然后倾身拥抱他：“只抱着我，一会儿，能多久就多久”  
  
“当然。”克拉克吻了他。这是一个美好的吻，但不幸的是这意味着克拉克要么没有注意到他说的话，要么已经更多地失去了控制。也许两者都有。真的是一个很棒的吻。  
  
温暖的手放在他的皮肤上，硬着的老二顶着他的屁股。他自己的勃起和阴囊凑向克拉克的身体，高温—寒冷的对比缓解了海水挥之不去的寒意。克拉克的嘴唇贴着他的。  
  
他和克拉克之前做过几次爱，口交和手交。克拉克是一个体贴细心的情人，他对性和其他事情一样全心全意。和一个男人做爱感觉真好。为什么他不经常和男人做爱？布鲁斯·韦恩定义自己的公众形象时没有给予它更多的自由，这是他目光短浅。男的感觉不错。  
  
一切都感觉很好，嗯。经济政策？还没到那种程度。古董家具。他的脑海向他展示了一条线条弯曲得很性感的红木桌腿，光滑，触手可及。他的手沿着它轻抚。他用手抚摸着克拉克肌肉发达的背部，被各种丰富的触感取悦，但又有点后悔失去了桌腿。  
  
克拉克叹了口气。布鲁斯耳朵上轻微的气流让他的老二抽动了一下，克拉克一定感觉到了；他的手指顺着布鲁斯的腹肌滑动，停顿了很长时间才把老二握在手里。布鲁斯欢愉地打了个寒颤，克拉克也颤抖起来。  
  
“我试过不去碰你，”克拉克低声说，“但我觉得我停不下来。”  
  
“我知道。注意安全，控制，小心。”  
  
“我会小心的。”克拉克重复道。他的手再次在布鲁斯的皮肤上游荡，扭过他的臀部。身体语言的变化微妙但很明显; 所有那些‘布鲁斯可能还掌握发言权’、‘克拉克不会去取得他想要的’的假装，已经飞远了。  
  
接受就是自由，布鲁斯之前选择了这个解决办法。他睁开了眼睛。  
  
光线在水晶墙壁和天花板上跳跃。它照亮了自己的皮肤，突出了他的伤疤。它照亮了克拉克的皮肤，突出了他的完美；每一个光子都在增加他不可思议的力量。他的目光没有完全集中在布鲁斯身上，太阳在他的睫毛上闪闪发光。  
  
克拉克的手指划过了布鲁斯的嘴唇。口交似乎会挺不错，而且风险相对较低，只要布鲁斯还能够找到相应的身体协调方式。不过带着满头的Ivy-45，克拉克可能根本不会注意到他是否协调。  
  
“一切都会很好的，”克拉克说，仿佛他的思维已经远远的了，“会很棒的，你会喜欢的。”他低下头亲吻布鲁斯的喉结，大腿和他摩擦。布鲁斯任由自己漂流。  
  
克拉克的嘴吮上他的老二。布鲁斯吃惊地一扭，谁会在自己勃起到绝望的时候把注意力集中在别人的老二上？显然是克拉克，这可能是他“对这个世界来说过于好了”专栏的另一个要点。不过，很棒，它赢得了时间。  
  
很棒，也因为它本身就很美妙。吸力缓慢，舌头柔软，双手还抚弄着皮肤。布鲁斯试图拖延，但他目前的神经不足以让他自主控制性高潮。他的其他意识都消失了，只能注意到他的老二在克拉克的喉咙里钝化、被舌头和喉咙舔着。再接着，他的睾丸收紧了。他拱起身子，大声呻吟，原始而诚实。哈，这就是他不能控制噪音时的声音。克拉克吞咽下去时，他叹息起来。  
  
克拉克喘着粗气，胸对胸地抱起布鲁斯，把他抱在大腿上，“你感觉真好。”  
  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯一定是陷入了一个愉快的、与克拉克在孤独堡垒上床的梦，而且还不怎么真实。他对清醒梦有足够的了解，现在自己完全没有不安感，这肯定是证据之一。克拉克在布鲁斯身边撸动自己，越过边界高潮了。他在布鲁斯的耳边呻吟，温暖的液体溅在他的皮肤上。不应期只有十秒，这个幸运的混蛋。如果这个梦能持续到上完床之后，也许他会让克拉克带他去兜风。他们可以去看日出。  
  
冰冷光滑的手指滑过他的脸颊，一路向下触摸到他的括约肌——不是一个梦该有的感觉。布鲁斯猛地警觉或者说试图警觉起来，本能地挣动着。咽喉和腹腔神经丛也。  
  
他之前被下药了。评估。  
  
他的大脑在游泳，他的反射神经已经消失，他的肌肉迟缓以至于手臂感觉它自己就像超人的一样强壮。咽喉罢工的感觉像是与此有关，但是不可能有；这种不适毫不费力就能使人丧失行动能力。  
  
“嘘，嘘——你不必反抗。我很小心的。放松就行。”克拉克。瞳孔放大、一只手放在他两腿之间、无视他逃跑企图的克拉克。被 Ivy-45刺激勃起的克拉克。这不是布鲁斯想要的死法。“放松，放松。我会好好照顾你的。”  
  
布鲁斯试了一下把他推开，愚蠢，愚蠢，这个行为是出于恐慌，恐慌毫无用处。克拉克因此嘶嘶地吸了一口气，紧紧地抱住他，闭上眼睛咬住嘴唇。  
  
那让克拉克羞愧。克拉克被压倒性的力量唤起欲望了并感到羞愧，而布鲁斯挣扎得越厉害，他就越会往火里添柴，然后布鲁斯真的可能会死掉。明白这一点之后他的自我控制回来了，他一下放松全部身体，成了克拉克腿上的一块负重。“只是吓了一跳。”他喃喃说道。  
  
“我知道，我知道。”强有力的手指按进他的身体，“你会感觉很好的。”  
  
布鲁斯让他的肾上腺素拖着大脑走远，他的理智又开始模糊了。他有过一个策略的，一个他想要尝试的东西。有的。“你能不能…… ”一根手指戳了戳他的前列腺，他找不到那个念头了，“啊……啊。”  
  
“我能不能? ”  
  
“啊。嗯……呃……”好吧，他是故意的，克拉克证实了这一点，吻了吻他还继续用手指让他语无伦次。  
  
“你不是必须掌控局面的。总是那么努力地想引导我，你以为我没注意到吗? ”克拉克小心翼翼地把第三根手指放进去，“你需要这个。你需要我给你这个。”  
  
布鲁斯呜咽着，扭曲着，被扩张开的强烈感淹没。克拉克毫不费力地制服了他。克拉克需要告诉自己一切慢慢来，无论那得花费什么。  
  
“就这样，放手吧，别管了，我来就好。”  
  
布鲁斯把自己的神智塞进了意识的角落，专注于给与完全自然的身体反应，像一个训练。这并不难，尤其是在镇静剂Profile 3下。他或多或少地放手了，沉浸在动物性的快乐中。  
  
“我现在要操你了。”克拉克试图让自己的声音保持温和，但收效甚微。  
  
布鲁斯努力整理了一下思绪：“先用嘴。柏托。”  
  
“还在试图引导局面吗? ”克拉克把手指插得更深了。  
  
“没有。掰托嘛。”  
  
克拉克把布鲁斯的头紧贴在他岩石般坚硬的肩膀上：“我想要你用嘴的方式……你不会喜欢的。”  
  
“窝会掉牙吗? ”  
  
这让克拉克有点惊讶：“什么？不！天啊，不。”  
  
“腊我会喜欢的，薛谢。”  
  
“这是你说的。”周围所有东西在旋转，旋转，直到布鲁斯俯卧在完美金棕色的大腿之间，沐浴在阳光之下，美丽得像抛光的枫木…… 他是不是给了他自己什么家具恋物癖？之后。之后再管它吧。  
  
“好像你每次一开口，就是要对我颐指气使。”克拉克用他的拇指压拽着布鲁斯的嘴唇。布鲁斯默默地张开了下颚。克拉克抓住他的头发，喂进去一英寸左右的老二。布鲁斯专注于移动他的嘴唇、他的舌头，舔舐着龟头。这不是他最好的表现。  
  
“哦，你真的神志不清了。”克拉克笑了，“哇你就像条小狗。”他的手紧紧抓住布鲁斯的头发：“当我们工作的时候，当我不用透视作弊就只能看到你的嘴的时候，我就一直想它。”又进来一英寸。他没有吸吮的打算，只是放松。“我记得你能做得多么顺滑，你是多么喜欢炫耀：把我一直塞进你的喉咙，轻而易举。你现在能做到吗？还是会被我噎死? ”  
  
他以完全错误的角度向前滑去，龟头撞在布鲁斯的软腭上。这很疼，但是布鲁斯几年前就有意烧掉了自己的咽反射。它让需要清除胃里毒素的时候变得更棘手了，但是他从来没有想到还有另一个缺点。凡事都有第一次。  
  
“哇。嗯……”克拉克的声音并不稳定。他又轻轻推动了布鲁斯几下，确认了一下，然后把布鲁斯斜向一个更好的角度。布鲁斯不太能呼吸，喉咙里发出一种柔和湿润的、窒息的声音。但布鲁斯一直保持了放松。克拉克的手摸起来很好，克拉克挨着他的身体的腿、克拉克的老二、自己喉咙里轻微疼痛的刺痛感，感觉也不错。每当做什么困难的事情并且做得很棒，总是让他感觉很好。  
  
克拉克一遍又一遍地撞过喉咙紧紧的那个尽头，想再听一遍他的那个声音。“而现在只要我看到你的嘴，我会想起来这个。”他低声说。  
  
不幸的是，这可能是真的。这将是世界上最尴尬的事后清晨，并且——鉴于布鲁斯选择的人格面具——他在这个主题上的排名本来就很广。考虑持久影响的话，他曾认为没有什么能打败塔利亚的父亲在中途走进来那事呢。希望之后他们还能一起工作，而不是克拉克尴尬到改道回中西部。  
  
克拉克倒抽了一口冷气，毫无征兆地高潮了。他的老二深深地插进布鲁斯的喉咙，深到连吞咽都没有必要。一阵长长的颤抖，克拉克一只手轻轻地放在他的头发上。如果他不尽快退出来，布鲁斯失去意识的可能性很大。他的身体不由自主地弯曲起来，渴望呼吸新鲜空气。克拉克呼吸了几下，然后又抽插了一回，马上高潮了。再来一次。克拉克从喉咙底部发出一种深沉的、几乎是痛苦的低声。  
  
级联效应。好的。峰值回应，可能还需要30-60分钟才能恢复控制。假设克拉克是像人类一样按半衰期曲线进展——布鲁斯的神智又开始消失褪去，虚弱地扭动身子。  
  
克拉克又撞向了他的喉咙。它被擦伤了，布鲁斯尝到了血的味道。“你感觉还好吗? ”克拉克问。他伸出一只手去拽克拉克的手指，克拉克又一次战栗起来：“怎么了? ”  
  
克拉克退了出来，让他说话。布鲁斯默默地擦了擦嘴边的血，举起了手指。他抬头看着克拉克的眼睛，尽可能地集中注意力。克拉克舔着他伸出来的手指，而布鲁斯的下巴动了动：“这不素在掉牙。”  
  
“确保你知道，”布鲁斯粗声粗气地说，“就蒋。”他又用嘴唇轻而放松地舔吮过克拉克的老二前头。  
  
克拉克沮丧地咆哮着：“你为什么不——”他突然停下话，一动不动。  
  
几次呼吸后，布鲁斯又让克拉克的从嘴里滑了出来：“被弄坏？练习过太多回。抱歉，你口以伤害我，没关西。”  
  
“不，我不能。你不能……啊 ! ”克拉克的老二跳了起来，把几滴热乎乎、咸咸的液体滴到了布鲁斯的脸颊上。布鲁斯慢慢地舔了舔他，又把他惹毛了。  
  
“你怎么能就这么…… _接受_ 呢? ”  
  
布鲁斯梦游般地耸耸肩，说: “窝就介样。”

————————————————————————————————

克拉克透过炽热的烟雾凝视着布鲁斯，那张得意洋洋、英俊潇洒的脸，他饱受摧残的嘴唇，紧闭着在黑暗中平静的双眼，深沉的黑眉毛。英俊，强大， _太他妈的脆弱_ ，似乎不明白克拉克只是需要撞击什么东西直到它坏掉。

  


除非他去那该死的月球上，月球上没有可以做爱的人。他做不到，他不能，布鲁斯在这里，温暖的呼吸着的触手可及的布鲁斯，他没法让自己离开。他的每一寸皮肤都随着脉搏跳动，太慢，太慢。他需要听到心脏赛跑一样的声音，他需要看到布鲁斯像沿着破碎的边缘一样骑着他，但没有。

  


不仅仅是药的问题。有一秒钟那人注意到了药效，但他只是挣扎了一下然后又落了下去。这个自鸣得意的斯多葛主义者，总是要掌控一切；半失去知觉地让克拉克做任何他想做的事情，但不知为什么仍然显得很专横。不挣扎，不乞求，不让他羞耻或恐惧，也不给他任何会将他弄坏的选择。克拉克不可能在不弄坏他的情况下弄坏他。

  


别破坏他，注重安全，这就是他想要的一切：只要别杀了他。那是一个简短得可悲的请求清单。如果来自其他任何人，克拉克都会感到同情。但是，不，那是布鲁斯，他可以把“请不要杀我”变成一场撒尿比赛。谁知道会发生什么事还让克拉克把他带到这里来，谁自找的。

克拉克所有沮丧的欲望都集中在一个点上：“那么，这就是你要做的。”

一点动静都没有。克拉克把布鲁斯拉起来去摸他的皮肤，抚摸的触感使他又回来了。布鲁斯叹了口气，靠在他身上，仿佛他的喉咙刚刚没有被操得血肉模糊，仿佛他敢让克拉克再做一次似的。

  


安全第一。克拉克把布鲁斯的腿缠绕在他的臀部上，把他们的阴茎压在一起，给了他自己又一次痛苦的高潮，但这并没有改善任何事情。布鲁斯把胳膊搭在克拉克的肩膀上，用他当枕头。混蛋。克拉克用三根手指一下把润滑油塞进他体内，让他咕哝着发起牢骚。这又不会杀了他，而且当然也不会破坏他。

  


太多位置，他怎么还能……他需要看着布鲁斯的脸，他需要他们每一寸肌肤的接触，他需要把布鲁斯按倒在床上，他需要感觉到布鲁斯尽可能自由地扭动， _ **他需要**_ 。他不相信自己的手。他用牙齿咬住布鲁斯的肩膀，慢慢地合上嘴，直到布鲁斯抽搐了一下、发出一声低沉而安静的疼痛的声音。

他让自己停下来。布鲁斯已经忍受了几个小时的折磨，清醒着的，简直是专业人士。一个药物昏头、笨手笨脚的情人，根本没有可能让他在第二天完好无损。他亲吻了一下咬痕，然后把一只胳膊钩在布鲁斯的腿下，把他扶起来好让他在合适的位置上。

他抬起头来；布鲁斯身体的触觉在他周围蔓延开来，又热又滑，让他再次痉挛起来。他把布鲁斯放在身上，呻吟着。他以为他可以松一口气了。柔软，温暖，顺从... ... 他又高潮了，再又一次。

  


布鲁斯在他耳边呻吟着：“很豪。”他低低的声音颤抖着。克拉克又射了，然后又一次，他甚至不需要动。这很好，因为他不敢动。如果他放纵这样的自己抽插，可能会把布鲁斯撞成肉酱。

  


布鲁斯慢慢地在他身上转向。克拉克在痛苦和快乐中呻吟。 ** _他需要更多_** 。他不敢。

  


是时候用地心引力玩了。对，那样就行。他在床上浮起来一英寸高，然后突然降了回去。他没有带着布鲁斯飞，只是自己。布鲁斯吃惊地咕哝了一声，倒在他身上。那儿，那种高潮感觉就像是飞去了某个地方。

  


他又升降了一次，又一次，再高一点，以他能承受的最快速度做完了上一回。布鲁斯试图保持他之前的人偶一样的行为，但这远远超过他保持不变的能力。他紧紧抓住着试图不让自己掉下去。克拉克漂得更高来对抗，刚好高到足以让布鲁斯一滴一滴地哭出来。

  


这样好多了。他的皮肤着火了。他的睾丸是空的，而且不停地射精让他很痛苦；他总是想知道那是什么感觉。那感觉很好，因为一切都感觉很好，因为布鲁斯让他思考经济政策，看在上帝的份上不要去想美丽平衡的预算了，不要去想粉红色的大象，就想想他妈的布鲁斯：他在这里被操，他需要安全地被弄坏但却做不到。他需要克拉克的帮助。

  


他让自己在床上呆了一会儿，但是不管怎样在更多的几次高潮中他还是战栗起来。布鲁斯呜咽着，又开始了新的一轮。

  


“已经过了多久，两分钟? ”克拉克说。他试图抑制住自己声音中的愤怒，他失败了。“我还离疲惫还远着呢，你觉得我还可以继续吗? ”

  


“大概一个小时。”布鲁斯无精打采地咕哝着。他还是不肯反抗。

  


“你还能承受一个小时吗? ”

  


“能，如果你想的话。”

  


“对，我想。”

  


布鲁斯又轻松地靠回他身上。该死。克拉克以最快的速度起落。布鲁斯叫了起来，发出一种可怜的声音。对，就是这样。

克拉克找到了节奏。他的身体像是充满火焰一样的感觉，这些感觉大部分叫做布鲁斯：布鲁斯颤抖着，布鲁斯依偎着他，布鲁斯在每次刺穿时都发出刺痛的声音，布鲁斯终于、终于挣扎起来，他的心跳和呼吸加速了，他没有试图抽离逃跑，但是他对抗地心引力的尝试变得越来越无望。

“没错，”克拉克低声说，“我知道你需要什么。”布鲁斯只是呜咽，而克拉克加速了。

  


布鲁斯高热柔软的身体在他的老二上，布鲁斯的臀部小心地握持在他手中，小心，哦，他这么的小心。布鲁斯的屁股又重重地落在他的大腿上，他的耳朵里充满了他无助的哭泣声。布鲁斯在他身上，安全的，被破坏。

  


克拉克在一段漫长的时间里不断前进，终于得到了他需要的东西。

  


最终，他最终能放慢步子了。他每三下就高潮，接着是每五下，十下，然后他终于可以忍受停止。他应该停下来。他们都得到了他们想要的。他突然找回了自律能力，把布鲁斯放到床上，退了出来。

  


他吻了吻布鲁斯的眼睛和脸颊上的泪水。他吻了吻布鲁斯那青肿的嘴。布鲁斯无力地尝试着回吻他。

  


他应该确保没有真正的伤害。不应该有，但是身体是不可预测的，而且他被分心了。他亲吻着舔着布鲁斯的皮肤，品尝着他的汗水和令人陶醉的美味费洛蒙。

  


布鲁斯的腹部被精液盖着。克拉克舔了舔，并且用舌头轻轻地舔干净布鲁斯的老二。布鲁斯抽搐了一下。

  


“没关系，”克拉克安慰地说，“我已经好了，我只是在照顾你。”

  


布鲁斯试图滚到他身边，他一定是精神错乱了，无法理解。克拉克抓住他，把那些弄干净。布鲁斯一直在蠕动，终于能够给出他真实的反应。克拉克为他感到高兴。

  


布鲁斯的老二很漂亮，他可以继续舔它……他会放下的。检查伤口吧，他能闻到血腥味。

  


他拿了些润滑油润滑手指，张开布鲁斯的双腿去看。布鲁斯没有反抗，但是他的呼吸急促起来。他的两腿之间和大腿上有血迹，但还不至于造成危险。

  


“我只是想确保我没有伤到你，我是说真的伤害。你知道的。”克拉克潜意识里感到一种不安。他确实伤到了布鲁斯，他几乎是捶打了布鲁斯一个小时。“我只是需要检查一下。”

  


他慢慢地轻轻地把两个手指放进去，没有遇到任何阻力，布鲁斯痛苦地呻吟着。克拉克仔细地摸索着周围。布鲁斯低声呜咽，但没有哪儿比别的地方让他叫得更厉害。只是你能从强硬的性交带来的摩擦可以预计的，一个小时……没有休息……也没有更多的润滑……

  


_哦，拉奥啊，我做了什么？_

——————————————————————————————————

布鲁斯洗完澡回来了，一瘸一拐但他努力克制。克拉克坐在破掉的床上，双手抱着头。布鲁斯终于注意到了床角上的拼布被子；那是一个简单的、有棱有角的图案，上面有红色、蓝色和金色。绝对是家人的礼物，希望克拉克不会觉得有必要烧掉它。布鲁斯默默地在他旁边坐下。

  


“对不起。”克拉克低声说。

  


布鲁斯慢慢地呼吸：“不管你为哪一小部分道歉，我都接受了。至于其他的道歉，我只希望听到那个带着化学装置的虐待狂来说，他选择了最残忍的策略来让我们不要妨碍他。”

  


克拉克点点头。“我之前想要伤害你，”他说，声音几乎听不见，“我告诉自己，这是你自找的。”

  


“为了维持我的生命，你玩了所有你会的心理把戏。我感觉到了。逻辑被抛到九霄云外的时候，你让我活了下来，没有造成会持续的伤害。谢谢。”

  


“你不应该感谢我！ _你不应该试图让我感觉更好_ 。上帝啊，布鲁斯。”

  


布鲁斯耸耸肩，把一只手放在克拉克的肩膀上。克拉克没有动。他们静静地坐着。

  


最后克拉克说：“你为什么不反抗？你能看出来，不是吗？我那时希望你反抗的。”

  
“不清楚。”有可能，但不清楚。布鲁斯想起了镇静剂下产生的病态恐惧，把它放在一边。他以后再处理这件事。或者不处理，不是所有的事情都要处理。“如果我给你任何以暴制暴的理由，我不知道会发生什么。”

  
克拉干呕过。布鲁斯不知道有什么东西能让超人感到恶心。他把它作为一个数据点归档了。

  
克拉克抬头看着他，苦恼地问道：“你为什么要和我一起来?”

  
布鲁斯叹了口气：“好吧，我曾有过这些应对出路。第一种，我让你独自飞走，把站在一架轰炸机旁边的、被迷晕了的、对药物的预期抗药力不足而可能伤害人群的我，留在空中不明的毒云里。而你不知道自己身上发生了什么，甚至可能都没想过要把它洗掉。”

  
“是，是，那样不行。”

  
布鲁斯继续说下去，终于感到有点烦躁了，但他保持着平静的声音：“第二种，我们离开大都会后，我告诉你把自己锁在堡垒里或者在路上把我放下，那时候是远离人口密集区了，但我被迷晕，而且极度失温。”

  
“好吧，我明白了。”

  
“第三种，上半部分和前两个一样，但是我在药物对你影响了更长时间之后再要求你去城市。你会把我放在在格陵兰附近的医院门口，在努克开有一家，先假设你幸运地找到了吧。在那里我仍然有可能伤害无辜的人，而且有人揭开我面罩的风险在失去意识的情况下要大得多。”

  
克拉克停止了打断。

  
“并且在所有这些案例中……你以前处理过这种情况吗? ”

  
“没有。”

  
”第一次被下侵略性春药。想必你的意志力足够让自己呆在家里，而不会跟随你扩大的感官到最近的恒温身体上？如果你幸运的话，那可能会只伤害一只北极熊。它们可在濒危物种名单上，你知道的。”

  
克拉克不由自主地哼了一声：“别试图让我想到北极熊有关的糟糕事。”

  
“我们两个人都不安全。这是一种风险，但它是经过了精心计算的风险。我，好过于其他任何人。”

  
克拉克看着地板：“我很抱歉……谢谢。”

  
布鲁斯精疲力竭，浑身酸痛，而且意识到一种可能的精神崩溃在他潜意识里潜伏，为此他强烈地希望能呆在自己的洞穴中：“不用客气。可以让我搭个便车回家吗? ”

  
“当然，当然，布鲁斯……我们还好吧? ”

  
“我们很好。“

Fin.


End file.
